El reencuentro con la maldad cap.2
by Annya Cullen
Summary: Las cosas se complican y Squall debera de tomar un adesicion muy importante....


EL REENCUENTRO CON LA MALDAD  
  
Capitulo 2.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Un viaje a la playa!!!  
  
Todos los chicos emprendieron su viaje hacia la playa, todo prometia ser un gran dia lleno de sol y diversion para todos menos para Squall...  
  
Squall.-......  
  
Rinoa.-Si es verdad Selphie (mira a Squall)Squall....Squall....Â¿Estas bien?  
  
Squall.-Si, estoy bien...  
  
Zell.-(todo amarillo)Â¿Falta mucho para llegar?  
  
NiÃ±a de la pigtail.-(con una risa nerviosa)No, zell ya casi llegamos...  
  
Irvine.-CheÂ´Zell Â¡Â¡estas todo palido!!  
  
Seifer.-(que iva conduciendo)Â¡No te atrevas a vomitar en mi auto nuevo!  
  
Selphie.-Parece que va a explotar  
  
Zell.-Buackkkk  
  
Irvine.-CheÂ´ Zell huele a fresita  
  
Seifer.-Â¡Maldito Zell!Lo bueno es que Quistis esta a qui adelande y que me gusta la fresa , si no Â¡Â¡ya estarias muerto!!  
  
NiÃ±a de la pigtail.-Ya calmate Zell (lo abraza)  
  
Zell.-eque etaba malito....u_u  
  
Rinoa.-Mejor yo me quito de aqui antes de que se expanda...(se sienta en las piernas de Squall)  
  
Quistis.-No sera que te quieres aprovechar de la situacion Â¿Rinoa?  
  
Squall y Rinoa.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡QUISTIS!!!!!  
  
Irvine.-Bueno Â¡Â¡ya llegamos!!  
  
Zell.-(con los ojos brillando)Â¿En verdad?  
  
NiÃ±a de la pigtail.-Si Zell  
  
Zell.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!(sale de el auto impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural y se avienta a el agua)  
  
Squall.-Â¿No que muy enfermo?  
  
Seifer.-Maldito..  
  
Despues de este drama todos los chicos se fueron a poner los trajes de baÃ±o y estas fueron las primeras impresiones  
  
Sale Selphie:  
  
Irvine.-Selphie luces muy Â¡Â¡Chic!!  
  
Sale la niÃ±a de la Pigtail:  
  
Zell.-Guau....  
  
NiÃ±a de la pigtai.-Zell Â¿podrias hacerme un favor?  
  
Zell.-Aja...  
  
NiÃ±a de la pigtail.-Deja de babear n_nU  
  
Sale Quistis:  
  
Seifer.-Ah, te ves bien  
  
Quistis.-u_u Gracias  
  
Sale Rinoa:  
  
Squall.-o_o.....  
  
Rinoa.-Â¿No vas a decir nada?  
  
Squall.-Tu mejor que nadie sabes interpretar mi mirada  
  
Rinoa.-Si, mucha razon (n_n)  
  
Selphie.-Bueno Â¡Â¡vamos a divertirnos!!  
  
Todos a excepcion de Squall y Seifer  
  
Todos.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Si!!!!  
  
Seifer y Quistis se sentaron en unas sillas para tomar el sol, Selphie se encontraba colocandole bronceador a Irvine, Zell y la niÃ±a de la Pigtail se estaban construyendo un castillo de arena y Squall y Rinoa estaban converasndo dentro de el mar.  
  
Rinoa.-Y ese fue todo mi dia en Galbaldia  
  
Squall.-Aja...  
  
Rinoa.-(con cara de preocupacion)Squall Â¿Que te ocurre?  
  
Squall.-No, no es nada..  
  
Rinoa.-Vamos, sea lo que sea no puede ser tan importante...Â¿o si?  
  
Squall.-La verdad eso es de lo que queria hablarte  
  
Rinoa.-Â¿Cual es el problema?  
  
Squall.-El problema es que...  
  
Zell.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡SQUALL!!!!!!!  
  
Squall.-Â¿Que?  
  
Zell.-Ayudanos a terminar nuestro castillo de arena Â¡Â¡please!!  
  
Squall.-(Mira con cara de auxilio a Rinoa).....mhh la verdad....  
  
Rinoa.-es que estamos ocupados (jala a Squall y le da un beso)  
  
Irvine.-(gritando desde lejos)Â¡Â¡Â¿Quieren hacer competencias aver quien aguanta mas?!!  
  
Selphie.-O_O  
  
Rinoa.-(despues de el beso)No irvine  
  
Selphie.-uff...n_nU  
  
Irvine.-u_u  
  
Quistis.-Â¡Es hora de comer!  
  
Zell.-Â¿Comer? (sale disparado de ahi con otra fuerza sobrenatural)  
  
Rinoa.-Â¿Como lo puedes aguntar?  
  
NiÃ±a de la Pigtail.-No lo se, pero asi es todos los dias...  
  
Rinoa.-A ver Squall abre la boca di ahhh  
  
Squall.-Ahhhh  
  
Zell.-Chomp, chomp, chomp, Â¡Â¡Â¡esto esta delicioso!!!  
  
NiÃ±a de la pigtail.-No te atragantes, recuerda que esa vez en el gardin...  
  
Zell.-brrrr.....OoO  
  
NiÃ±a de la pigtai.-Zell se esta ahogando!!!  
  
Despues de comer y disfrutar de laa cara de Zell decidieron que era hora de regresar al jardin, maÃ±ana seria un dia muy largo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno, ya esta el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado recuerden dudas, sugerencias o comentarios a anami_sorita@hotmail.com o sora_de_ishida@hotmail.com, bueno hasta la proxima!!!  
  
Atte.-Sora de Ishida  
  
(final no es mio si no de sus autores) 


End file.
